Lady Rose (Two Shoot)
by noviquinn
Summary: Kali ini adalah uji nyali yang harus Sasuke dan Sakura laksanakan di sebuah gedung tua, Megaziun. Demi taruhan keduanya. Kencan bagi kemenangan Sasuke? Atau, meminta apa pun pada Sasuke jika Sakura yang menang? Tertuju pada sosok itu, Sang Lady Rose yang kerap kali bertanya jika bertemu seorang pria. "Apa kau kekasihku?" Dan Lady Rose akan menunggumu dengan mawar putih di tangannya
1. chapter 1

_Konon, di sebuah gedung tua bernama Megaziun yang terletak di kawasan Penkhull, Stoke-on-Treat, Inggris, tinggallah seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang._

 _Kecantikannya pun layak disandingkan dengan Aprodhite, Sang Dewi Cinta. Beberapa orang tahu bahwa ia sedang mencari pasangan hidupnya hingga waktu berakhir._

 _Dalam penantian, menunggu, hingga kematian merenggutnya dari dunia ini._

 _Mereka memanggilnya, Lady Rose dari Lancaster._

 _Dialah Sang Lady Rose, yang selalu berkata hal serupa tiap kali menampakkan diri di depan laki-laki yang tak sengaja melihatnya._

 _"Apakah kau kekasihku?"_

 _Dan Sang Lady, akan selalu menunggumu dengan mawar putih di tangannya._

 **"LADY ROSE IN MEGAZIUN"**

 **Fanfiction [ Mistery - Romance]**

 **Rate T**

 **AU/OOC**

 **Pair : [Sasuke. U Sakura. H] ;**

 **[Itachi. U Izumi. U]**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Collaboration Fanfiction by noviquinn Dolphin1099**

 **A/N : Fanfik ini pernah publish di akun GPClub**

 **Happy Reading Part 1**

LAGI untuk yang kesekian kalinya, warga setempat melihat penampakan Lady Rose pada tengah malam di gedung tua Megaziun kawasan Penkhull, Stoke-on-Treat, Inggris.

Beberapa saksi mata mengatakan bahwa sosok sang Lady berdiri dengan rambut tergerai menatap rembulan di ujung jendela lantai dua Megaziun. Gaun putih panjang ala abad pertengahan yang biasa digunakan para bangsawan kerajaan Inggris menjadi ciri khas tiap kali para saksi melihat sosoknya.

Namun, yang paling membuat mereka ketakuan hingga berusaha melarikan diri ialah ketika Lady Rose menampakkan wajah seramnya. Kulit pucat pasi, mata merah menyala bersama isak tangis dari air mata darah.

Shisui, nama salah satu pria yang tengah malam itu melewati gedung Megaziun selepas berkunjung dari rumah kerabatnya, menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah diajak bicara oleh Lady Rose.

"Dia bertanya padaku dengan mata merah sambil menangis darah, 'Apakah kau kekasihku?' Tanpa basa-basi, aku menyalakan mesin motorku lagi yang tadi sempat terhenti karena aku ingin buang air kecil. Lalu, secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Jujur, aku sangat takut pada sosok hantu. Meski ia cantik sekalipun." Shisui (25)

Dan semenjak Lady Rose kerap kali menampakkan sosoknya, para warga sekitar enggan melintasi jalan itu, jalan terdekat dimana Megaziun berdiri.

Namun, beberapa warga lain melakukan hal sebaliknya. Bagi mereka yang pemberani justru mendatangi gedung tua itu sekedar untuk uji nyali. Lalu mengambil gambar sosok asli dari makhluk astral itu. Kini, kegiatan itu menjadi viral di sosial media.

Meskipun beberapa penguji nyali pulang dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan kosong, beberapa orang lainnya masih tetap ingin melakukan uji nyali itu. Demi melihat langsung sosok sang Lady Rose.

Apakah Anda berniat menjadi salah satu penguji nyali itu?

 **..o0o..**

Ino membaca berita terhangat siang itu melalui ponselnya sementara Sakura mendengarkan dengan malas. Berita itu sudah menjadi sangat heboh belakangan ini.

Lady Rose penunggu gedung tua, Megaziun.

Sudah berapa kali Sakura mendengarkan orang-orang ramai membahas berita itu. Jujur saja, ia bosan.

 _Hello_ , apa di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang lebih penting lagi dari sekedar menceritakan hantu? Misalkan cek-cok antara Korea Utara dan Amerika Serikat? Atau, penduduk Rohingya yang sampai sekarang belum bisa hidup tenang akibat penindasan sekelompok etnis yang terjadi di Thailand, begitu?

Banyak hal yang lebih penting pikir Sakura, banyak terjadi di dunia ini tetapi belum mendapatkan solusinya. Lalu, kenapa mereka itu repot-repot membicarakan masalah astral yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Mitos, atau semacam ocehan yang dibuat orang tua zaman dulu.

Sejak awal, Sakura memang tidak percaya adanya hantu.

"Kau sudah membahas itu tadi pagi. Bahkan sekarang, saat makan siang, kau membahasnya juga?" tanya Sakura, meminum jus semangkanya.

Ino melotot, menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan Sakura. "Lihat! Ini lihat! Di facebook, kejadiannya tadi malam. Pemuda bernama Shisui itu melihatnya secara langsung bahkan hantu itu berbicara padanya."

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu," sahut Sakura malas.

Ino bersikeras. "Hantu itu ada, Sakura. Lady Rose itu nyata."

"Sudah ku bilang, 'kan? Hantu itu tidak ada. Tidak nyata."

"Bilang saja kau takut pada hantu."

"Hah!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyentak Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengelus dada. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya. " _Shit_! Kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke."

Masih berwajah datar, Sasuke menatap ponselnya lalu melirik Sakura sekilas. Ia datang bersama Naruto.

"Wah, kalian bahas apa? Kelihatannya seru," timpal Naruto, duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Ino.

Ino menunjukkan ponselnya. "Ini, Lady Rose di Megaziun."

Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke. Pria itu tampaknya betah untuk berdiri. Merasa tak nyaman, Sakura sedikit bergeser agar Sasuke bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Peka, eh?" sindir Sasuke.

"Sudah, duduk!" Sakura mencebik.

"Coba kulihat!" Naruto merebut ponsel Ino dan membacanya. Ia bergidik takut. "J-jadi, Lady Rose itu benar-benar ada? Dia bahkan bicara langsung saat menampakkan diri?"

"Berita seperti itu, kalian percaya?" timpal Sakura. "Orang-orang itu hanya mencari sensansi agar terkenal. Asal kalian tahu saja."

"Tapi saksinya banyak, Sakura." Sekali lagi Ino, berusaha meyakinkan temannya itu agar sedikit merubah pikirannya yang tak percaya pada hal-hal mistis.

"Kisah itu nyata."

Sakura, Ino dan Naruto serentak menatap Sasuke yang mulai membuka suara. Pria itu tak lagi bermain dengan ponselnya, ia berwajah serius.

"Dulu, mendiang Kakek pernah menceritakan satu kisah yang kian tenggelam di kota ini," sambung Sasuke. Sakura dan yang lainnya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Pada tahun 1455 selepas perang seratus tahun melawan Prancis, berlangsung perang lainnya yang terjadi antara dua keluarga bangsawan paling kuat dan berpengaruh di Inggris. Lancaster dan York. Kedua keluarga itu berperang demi memperebutkan tahta kerajaan Inggris.

Pasukan Lancaster mengibarkan bendera berlambang mawar merah, sedangkan pasukan York mengibarkan bendera dengan lambang mawar putih. Itulah mengapa perang ini kemudian dijuluki Perang Mawar."

Sekilas Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terdiam di sebelahnya, sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"Pertempuran demi pertempuran terus berlangsung, seiring dengan beberapa kali pergantian pemimpin kerajaan oleh Lancaster dan York. Hingga ke zaman dimana Izumi dan Itachi dilahirkan," sambung Sasuke. "Izumi yang lahir dari pihak Lancaster jatuh cinta pada Itachi, anak dari pangeran terdahulu, dari pihak York. Cinta mereka terlarang dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua belah pihak. Hingga akhirnya mereka melarikan diri bersama dan membangun rumah bernama Megaziun. Dari berita terakhir yang terdengar, Itachi gugur di medan perang sebagai pahlawan untuk keluarga York. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib Izumi. Yang jelas," ujar Sasuke memberi jeda.

Pria itu menatap Sakura, lekat. Gadis itu balas menatap iris hitam meneduhkan Sasuke.

Pria itu melanjutkan, "Izumi mati dalam penantian cintanya."

Itu membuat mata Ino berkaca-kaca, Naruto meminum jus semangka Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke menyentak gadis itu. "Kau percaya pada cinta sejati?"

"Aku?" sahutnya. "T-tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak percaya pada hantu. Apa kau juga tidak percaya pada cinta sejati?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidak tahu!"

"Kau percaya tidak, kalau Izumi bisa bertemu lagi dengan Itachi? Mungkin ... dia sudah menunggu lelakinya hingga akhir hayatnya. Itu menurutku, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau menuntutku untuk menjawab?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja," kata Sasuke. Ia bergeser agak menjauhi Sakura. Yang tadi itu terlalu dekat, tidak baik untuk jantung keduanya.

"Menurutku," sahut Sakura jujur, "hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Hah?" seru Ino dan Naruto bersamaan. Sasuke hanya menoleh namun ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia terkejut dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa? Memang iya, 'kan? Memikirkan cinta terlalu lama itu hanya buang-buang waktu." Sakura mengibas tangannya; menepuk udara. "Sebuah asumsi konyol dimana seseorang rela menunggu orang lain begitu lama hanya demi cinta. Lebih baik Izumi mencari kehidupan baru atau pria lain daripada harus menunggu Itachi pulang seumur hidup."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. Terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai pendapat Sakura. "Kau tidak punya cinta sejati. Makanya kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa katamu?"

"Seandainya aku yang berada di posisi Izumi, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

" _Bullshit_!"Sakura tersenyum miring. "Mana ada laki-laki yang seperti itu."

Ino dan Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa suasana berubah semencekam itu? Mereka bukan lagi membahas tentang Lady Rose, justru Sasuke dan Sakura membahas tentang perasaan masing-masing.

Semua orang yang mengenal mereka tahu bahwa sejak dulu Sasuke menaruh perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Hanya saja gadis itu tak cukup peka untuk mengerti. Sementara Sasuke cukup pecundang hingga tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sepertinya kali ini, Ino dan Naruto sama-sama setuju atas perkataan Sakura yang tadi, mengingat hal itu. Yakni, cinta memang buang-buang waktu.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah orang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain yang berada di sekitarku,"ujar Sasuke tegas dan dalam.

Sakura mengimbuhkan, "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Siapa yang tidak peka?"

Suara keras Sakura mengundang perhatian orang-orang di kafetaria. Ino mengerling tidak nyaman.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" pinta Naruto.

Sepertinya suara Naruto sama sekali tidak terdengar ke telinga Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Di- _chat_ , datar. Diajak kencan, tidak pernah mau. Didekati, menjauh. Diberi kode puluhan kali tidak pernah mengerti," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. "Aku curiga orang semacam itu antara tidak punya otak atau tidak punya hati."

"Maksudmu apa, sih? Kau membicarakan apa dan siapa di sini?" Sakura menggeleng, bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba penuh emosi.

"Ti-dak pe-ka."

"Apa katamu?"

"Dan penakut!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah, hentikan!" pinta Naruto. Ia menepuk jidatnya, frustrasi. Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura selalu saja berdebat tentang hal-hal yang sepele. Itu membuat sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. "Kalian berdua ini ... apa sebaiknya kalian diuji nyali saja, ya?"

"Heh?" Sakura tercenung. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mau karena kau memang penakut," timpal Sasuke, ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju, 'kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dan melakukan _tos_ dengan pria itu seraya terkekeh ala pria. Para lelaki memang punya cara sendiri untuk bersenang-senang. Namun, itu semakin membuat Sakura muak.

"Uji nyali tidak berguna!" Sakura hendak pergi, Sasuke mencegah langkahnya.

"Kalau kau mampu melewati uji nyali itu, kau boleh minta apa pun dariku."

Minta apa pun?

"Serius?" Sakura berbinar. "Apa pun?"

"Yeah." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Itu kalau kau berhasil bertahan hingga tengah malam di Megaziun. Tapi kalau kau kalah?"

Wajah yang semula berbinar, lenyap. Sakura bungkam dan curiga.

Apa yang diinginkan lelaki ini?

"Kita kencan."

"Apa? Tidak mau!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa? Takut kalah?"

"B-bukan seperti itu," sahut Sakura. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Mengesampingkan ego-nya, Sakura mulai berpikir. Kesempatan untuk membeli jam tangan bermerk dengan harga fantastis yang sudah dari dua bulan lalu ia inginkan berada di depan mata. Sakura tidak boleh menyiakan kesempatan ini. Lagipula, ia yakin akan menang. "Ok. Aku terima tantangan itu."

Itu tidak bisa menghentikan seringai tipis di bibir Sasuke. Ia akan berkencan dengan Sakura sebentar lagi.

"Ini menarik," kata Ino. "Jadi, kapan uji nyalinya?"

Naruto saling bertatapan dengan Sasuke dan menyeringai. Sakura menelan liur di tenggorokan. Tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

Namun semua sudah terlanjur diucapkan. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menarik kata-katanya.

Naruto berkata, "Malam ini."

 **..o0o..**

Kebetulan purnama, kebetulan jalan-jalan gelap karena pemadaman listrik, kebetulan Sasuke lewat di depan rumah Sakura dan mereka berdua berangkat ke Megaziun bersama.

Ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya membuat wajah Sakura menekuk di depan gedung tua. Menggodanya karena datang ke Megaziun bersama Sasuke.

Dan pria itu hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya Sasuke cukup nyaman dengan godaan-godaan Naruto, Ino dan Sai yang menemani mereka uji nyali malam itu.

"Seperti itu saja marah," goda Ino mencolek pipi Sakura.

Sakura tetap merengut.

"Jika kau berwajah seperti itu terus, yang ada aku takut denganmu, bukan dengan hantunya," timpal Sasuke menahan tawa.

Sakura mendelik dan berdesis. "Kucekik, kau!"

"Silahkan," sahut Sasuke memamerkan lehernya. "Sekalian digigit juga boleh."

"Mesum!" Sakura mencoba memukul kepala Sasuke, tetapi ditepis berkali-kali. Hanya karena Sasuke menggodanya seperti itu sudah membuat pipi Sakura panas. "Lebih baik aku tidak melihatmu lagi."

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke dengan suara seolah tidak percaya.

"Keberadaanmu di dekatku, selalu membuatku marah. Kenapa kau selalu saja menyebalkan sejak zaman SMA?"

Mengabaikan ocehan Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu agar mengikutinya menuju gedung tua, Megaziun. Teman-temannya menyemangati dari belakang dan mengingatkan agar keduanya berhati-hati. Mereka akan menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura menyelesaikan tantangannya, sekaligus bersiaga jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Kau yang akan menyesal jika aku tidak ada lagi di sisimu," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

"Justru itu yang bagus. Aku akan hidup tenang tanpamu."

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu Megaziun. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Benarkah?"

Nada bicara Sasuke yang begitu dingin barusan membuat Sakura bungkam. Ia menatapi punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Pria itu lebih tinggi darinya. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini hingga orang itu bisa tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa seperti ini?

Sakura ingat. Dulu Sasuke hanyalah lelaki pendek ketika mereka berusia delapan tahun. Mereka belajar di sekolah yang sama sejak SD dan dipertemukan kembali saat SMA. Lalu kini, mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa ia selalu dipertemukan dengan pria itu? Belum lagi, Sasuke suka membuatnya marah. Mengganggunya, mengusik ketenangannya, namun sesekali melindunginya.

Apa karena mereka berjodoh?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin, pikir Sakura. Sasuke itu baginya, tidak lebih dari pria sombong karena merasa dirinya tampan lalu suka menggoda perempuan di sana-sini. Dan Sakura yakin, ia bukan satu-satunya yang selalu digoda oleh Sasuke. Justru karena penolakan Sakura yang kian lama makin terlihat, pria itu mengganggunya terus menerus. Setidaknya, hal itu yang selalu Sakura pikirkan tentang Sasuke.

"Hm," gumam Sakura.

Batas waktu yang diberikan hanya tiga puluh menit. Siapa pun yang terlebih dulu meminta untuk menghentikan uji nyali, dinyatakan kalah.

Pintu tua yang tidak terkunci, berdecit saat Sasuke mendorongnya masuk. Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu dan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ayo!" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung menyentak tangan Sasuke hingga genggaman pada tangannya terlepas. "Jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak begitu. Justru aku mencari kesempitan dalam kesempatan," ia menyeringai. "Jadi, berhati-hatilah!"

Dan pria itu berjalan santai menuju ruang utama yang gelap.

"Jangan macam-macam, Setan!"

 _Brukk_!

Sakura berjengit dan menutup mulut cepat dengan tangannya. Pun Sasuke merasakan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Pintunya," bisik Sakura menoleh ke belakang, "tertutup sendiri."

Buru-buru Sasuke kembali, ia memeriksa pintu reyot itu. "Ini terkunci," geramnya seraya berusaha membuka pintu.

"Sial." Sakura menggeram. Rasa takut mulai menjalar ke setiap pori-pori tubuh Sakura. Ia mengetuk keras daun pintu seraya memanggil nama teman-temannya. "Ino! Naruto! Sai! Kalian dengar kami? Buka pintuny-mmm."

"Sst, jangan ribut di rumah orang." Sasuke berbisik dan Sakura mengangguk dalam bekapan pria itu. "Kalau Lady Rose mendengar, bagaimana?"

"T-tapi pintunya?" kata Sakura saat bekapan di mulutnya melonggar.

"Hm, itu bagus karena akhirnya kita bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan." Sasuke menaik turunkan alis dan tersenyum.

Sakura gugup. "Memangnya kau mau apa kalau kita berduaan?"

"Tentu saja, kau kuperkosa."

"Tolong mmm–-"

Dibekap lagi, Sakura berkeringat dingin.

"Aku bercanda. Dasar bodoh!" sahut Sasuke lalu mendorong pelan kening Sakura. "Aku tidak mau mati di tangan Paman Kizashi. Lebih baik kita lekas periksa rumah ini, lalu kita bisa cepat pulang karena aku harus cukup tidur untuk kencan besok."

Rasanya, Sakura ingin melempar batu ke wajah sombong pria itu. Memangnya siapa yang ingin kencan dengannya?

Memang benar, Sakura takut hantu. Segala asumsinya mengenai penolakan terhadap hal-hal mistis hanyalah bentuk pelampiasan untuk menyangkal rasa takutnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sejak zaman SMA Sasuke sudah mengetahui kelemahannya itu. Jadi, hal itu memicu Sasuke begitu yakin akan menang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," geram Sakura lalu menyusul langkah kaki sang rival.

 **..o0o..**

 **Part 2, next ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"We are still kids, but we're so in love_**

 ** _Fighting against all odds_**

 ** _I know we'll be alright this time_**

 ** _Darling, just hold my hand_**

 ** _Be my girl, I'll be your man_**

 ** _I see my future in your eyes."_**

 ** _Perfect - Ed Sheeran_**

 **Happy Reading Part 2**

Gedung itu tinggi, Sakura bisa melihat atap-atap langit yang mulai keropos termakan zaman dan waktu. Serta dinding yang mulai ditumbuhi lumut dan tanaman yang merayap.

Barang-barang tua yang usang, berserakan di atas lantai, membuat langkah kaki keduanya selalu menimbulkan bebunyian. Belum lagi kegelapan malam, membuat Sakura sesekali meremang. Ia merasakan hawa dingin di sekitar lehernya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia pun merasa tidak nyaman sejak awal mereka masuk lebih jauh ke dalam gedung itu. Cahaya senter di tangannya tidak sedikit pun membuatnya merasa tenang. Sasuke merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"Sasuke, lihat!"

Pria itu berhenti. Ia mendongak, menatap sebuah figura besar berisi foto wanita yang sedang tersenyum anggun dengan sebuket mawar putih di pangkuannya. Namun, yang membuatnya tidak berkedip ialah sosok pria yang berdiri di belakang kursi wanita itu duduk.

Mirip seperti dirinya.

"Izumi de Lancaster," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Itu. Ada di bagian bawah figuranya, sebuah nama." Sakura menunjuk benda itu. "Kurasa dia adalah Izumi dalam cerita kakekmu."

Sasuke kembali menatap foto itu. Ia tidak mengerti, jantungnya kian berdebar. "Berarti, sosok lelaki itu adalah ... Itachi?"

"Hah? Sosok lelaki?" sahut Sakura. "Yang mana?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Lalu, menunjuk ke foto di atas dinding. "Yang itu!"

"Yang mana? Tidak ada foto lelaki di sana."

"Astaga, Sakura. Kau tidak lihat? Yang di belakang Izumi."

"Tidak ada siapa pun."

"Yang it-tu," sahut Sasuke tercenung. Matanya membulat, jantungnya mencelos seperti kehilangan ritme untuk berdetak.

Sosok pria di belakang Izumi de Lancaster hilang, menyisakan darah yang mengering di atas kertas foto.

Buru-buru Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura—menjauh—meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka terus berlari dan berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi kain putih menutup beragam perabotan, kursi; meja; lampu hias.

Sakura terengah-engah. "K-kenapa kau lari Sasuke?"

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari tempat ini," jawab Sasuke terengah. Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke kembali membulat.

Di tangan Sakura menggenggam setangkai mawar putih yang masih segar.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua alis dan melihat tangannya sudah menggenggam mawar putih. Seingatnya, ia tidak memungut apa pun selama berjalan di dalam gedung itu. "A-aku tidak tahu."

Sakura mengendus bunga di tangannya. Wangi. Baunya begitu tajam untuk ukuran setangkai bunga. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ada bunga segar di dalam gedung tua yang suram?

Sakura menghirup baunya lebih lama dan memandangi mawar putih itu.

Tiba-tiba, bau khas mawar menghilang. Berganti menjadi bau anyir yang menusuk penciuman. Setetes demi tetes air jatuh dari atas mengubah warna mawar yang semula putih menjadi merah.

Itu darah.

Keduanya saling menatap cemas. Bagaimana degub jantung Sasuke dan Sakura berdebar hebat, tidak bisa terbayangkan lagi. Keduanya ketakutan. Dengan keringat dingin di pelipis, Sasuke dan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendongak perlahan.

Tetesan darah itu semakin deras. Hingga tangan Sakura berlumuran darah. Saat kepala keduanya berhasil menatap langit-langit atap, tidak ada apapun di sana. Kosong dan gelap. Sakura hampir kesusahan bernapas.

Namun, ketika kedua rekan kerja itu menurunkan kepala. Di hadapan mereka, sosok yang begitu dekat dengan rambut panjang menutupi bagian wajah hingga kaki, berdiri dengan gaun abad pertengahan.

Suara isakan kecil menakutkan, serta bau anyir yang menusuk. Sang Lady bersuara merdu di akhir isak tangisnya.

"Apa kau kekasihku?"

"Aaaaargh!"

Keduanya berteriak. Sakura melempar mawar berdarah di tangannya, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu untuk melarikan diri.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin. Pintu keluar. Dimana pintu keluar? Hanya itu tujuan mereka saat ini. Sialnya, mereka tersesat.

"Sasuke!" jerit Sakura.

Pria itu menoleh dan tiba-tiba menahan napas. Lady Rose keluar dari ruangan sebelumnya sambil merangkak.

Lengan putih pucat yang dilengkapi kuku runcing membantu hantu itu untuk merangkak maju. Rambut panjangnya tergerai menggesek lantai. Sesekali suara isak tangis kecil terdengar. Dan sosok itu mengarah menuju Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ayo, naik ke atas sini!" ajak Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Keduanya berlari ke lantai dua. Tidak ada kamar apa pun di atas sana, hanya ruangan luas dilengkapi perabotan yang telah usang.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar Sasuke," rintih Sakura ketakutan. Gadis itu gelisah dan berkeringat. Manatap ke arah mana pun, tidak ada jalan keluar. Kecuali sebuah pintu di ujung lantai dua, menuju balkon.

Melihat Sakura secemas itu, membuat Sasuke kasihan. Meski ia sama takutnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Dengar, dengarkan aku." Sasuke menangkup wajah basah Sakura hingga gadis itu terpaku menatap matanya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, Sakura. Jangan takut, ada aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Air mata Sakura jatuh, membasahi pipi sekaligus tangan Sasuke. Ia terengah-engah. "A-aku takut, Sasuke. Aku ingin pulang."

"Sst, dengar!" Sasuke menyatukan kening keduanya. "Aku berjanji akan segera membawamu keluar dari sini. Percayalah."

Sakura berhenti sesegukan. Ia mengangguk. Sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki itu karena Sasuke tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Jika lelaki itu sudah berkata akan melindungi Sakura, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Janji?" kata Sakura lemah.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Janji," sahutnya.

Suara ketukan keras pada anak tangga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Itu pasti Lady Rose.

Sudah terlambat untuk berlari ke satu-satunya pintu keluar dari lantai dua Megaziun. Sementara jalan lainnya—tangga—dihalangi oleh Lady Rose. Dengan sigap, Sasuke memerhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Lemari. Ada lemari besar di ujung ruangan. Dengan gesit Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke dalam lemari. Ditariknya tangan Sakura agar masuk ke dalam lemari yang sepertinya bisa muat dua orang di dalam. Mereka masuk bersama. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang mengenggam kemejanya dengan erat. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke berinisiatif mengenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke dalam sebiah pelukan. Bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan kata agar Sakura merasa lebih tenang.

Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menenangkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Seketika ia merasa tenang Sakura menyugesti dirinya baik-baik saja selama Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

 _Tak Tak Tak!_

Langkah kaki sang Lady terdengar semakin mendekat, membuat tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura menegang seketika. Sasuke mengintip melalui celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Manik kelamnya melihat sang Lady memakai gaun lusuh berwarna putih dengan sebatang mawar putih di tangan kanannya. Kepala dengan rambut panjang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan mereka. Dan mata semerah darah milik Lady Rose berhenti di sebuah lemari reyot yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Sakura yang merasakan hal itu mulai bergerak gelisah di dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia kembali merasa takut.

" _Darling_? Apa kau kekasihku?"

Sakura semakin bergetar ketakutan. Air matanya jatuh deras membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Sementara pria itu berusaha menenangkan gadisnya dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Meskipun, ia tidak membohongi bahwa dirinya sama ketakutan.

Sang Lady terus mendekat ke arah lemari tua itu. Sasuke memerhatikannya di balik celah pintu sambil menahan napas. Namun, tiba-tiba Lady Rose menghilang. Sasuke dan Sakura merasa bisa bernapas lega karena sosok itu lenyap.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ketika ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara. "Sa—"

 _Brak_!

Kedua bola mata Sasuke dan Sakura melebar ketika pintu lemari dibuka mendadak oleh Lady Rose. Sosok itu berwajah menyeramkan dengan senyum lebar karena luka sobek hingga ke bawah telinganya. Mata merah berdarah memberi sorot membunuh, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke berteriak kencang.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

Tangan sang Lady terjulur mencekik leher Sakura dan melempar gadis itu ke dinding. Sakura terhempas cukup kuat dan terjatuh dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Pria itu berkeringat dingin ketika Lady Rose berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke.

Wajah menyeramkan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok wanita cantik. Mata berdarah itu kian berubah menjadi mata merah yang indah. Serta bibir yang sobek kini hanyalah seutas senyuman manis. Wajah pucat yang bersih memancarkan bias-bias kelembutan dengan terpaan angin yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan itu, membelai helai rambut hitam sang Lady. Begitu cantik.

Untuk sekian waktu, Sasuke terpesona. Ia seolah tenggelam ke dalam tatapan penuh kerinduan milik Lady Rose. Perlahan, sosok itu menjulurkan tangannya membelai pipi kiri Sasuke lembut. Terasa dingin. Sasuke meremang ketika hantu itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Dengan lemah lembut, Lady Rose berbisik, "Itachi?"

"Kau kembali, Itachi?" sambung Lady Rose. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

Mata Sasuke membola ketika Lady Rose semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau Izumi?"

"Iya. Ini aku, Darling. Aku tahu kau akan kembali."

"Tidak, kau salah! Aku bukan Itachi-mu, aku Sasuke!" Ia berkelit dan berniat untuk melarikan diri. Namun, tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Biarkan aku pergi!"

Rupanya penolakan Sasuke membuat hati sang Lady dengan nama Izumi itu menangis. Ia terluka karena orang yang dicintainya selama penantian itu tidak merindu seperti ia merindukannya. Itu membangkitkan kemarahan sang Lady, Izumi. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata, bukan darah.

"Kau kekasihku!" ujar Lady Rose.

"Tidak! Dia bukan kekasihmu!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar seruan Sakura di balik punggung Lady Rose. Gadis itu membawa sebuah kursi kayu yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, lalu ia lempar ke arah kepala Lady Rose hingga sosok itu tersingkir dari Sasuke.

Tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Sakura. Tidak lupa, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih dan membawa gadis itu pergi menuruni anak tangga. Ketika mereka sampai di lantai satu, dari arah belakang, kain putih panjang menjulur melilit tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan mulai membungkus seluruh tubuh pria itu. Sakura semakin ketakutan.

"Ini tak bisa lepas," geram Sakura berusaha melepaskan lilitan kain yang membungkus sebagian tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa." Sakura mulai terisak-isak. Bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus membebaskan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin pria itu celaka. Meskipun Sasuke sering kali membuatnya kesal, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati gadis itu, Sakura menerima semua perlakuan lembut yang sering diberikan lelaki itu padanya.

Bagaimana Sasuke selalu berusaha menjenguknya ketika Sakura sakit. Pria itu rela memasak demi Sakura. Dengan harapan agar Sakura lekas sembuh setelah memakan masakannya. Ketika Sakura harus pulang larut karena lembur di kantor, Sasuke rela menunggu Sakura agar bisa mengantar gadis itu pulang. Padahal itu bukan jadwal lembur Sasuke. Ketika Sakura patah hati karena kegagalan dalam hubungan percintaan, sosok Sasuke selalu muncul untuk menghibur dirinya meskipun sesekali hanya membuat Sakura kembali kesal. Pria itu selalu ada untuknya ketika Sakura berada dalam kesulitan. Hanya saja, ia tak cukup peka bahwa apa yang telah dilakukan pria itu bukanlah karena tanpa alasan.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sakura. "Kenapa selalu kau, Sasuke?"

"Sakura hentikan. Itu tak akan berguna. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini, yang diinginkan hantu itu adalah aku," ungkap Sasuke. Ia diam saja saat lilitan kain itu semakin naik membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu di sini. Tidak ingin." Sakura terisak-isak.

"Pergilah!"

"Jangan berlagak selalu melindungiku, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura tiba-tiba menyentak pria itu. "Kau selalu saja membuatku marah."

"Maaf."

Sakura terdiam. Di antara bias-bias air matanya, ia menatap Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Maaf selalu membuatmu marah, Sakura. Kali ini ... aku akan pergi sehingga kau tidak perlu melihatku berada di sekitarmu lagi."

Rasanya begitu berat untuk mempertahankan senyum sementara kematian sudah berada di depan mata. Namun sebisa mungkin, Sasuke ingin tetap terlihat tegar di hadapan gadis yang sudah sejak lama menempati hatinya. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat. Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dia, Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya yang bisa memberi warna indah di kehidupan biasa Sasuke. Jika ia mati untuk melindungi gadis ini, Sasuke rela melakukannya atas nama cinta.

Lilitan kain itu semakn naik membungkus hingga lehernya menuju wajah. Sekarang Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti mumi. Itu membuat Sakura menggeleng dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Tidak," lirih Sakura. "Jangan pergi."

"Kau akan selamat. Percayalah padaku, Sakura."

Lilitan kain putih itu nyaris membungkus seluruh wajah Sasuke. Menyisakan bagian hidung dan mata. Sebelum benar-benar membenam seluruh wajahnya, meski tanpa bisa memberi senyuman terakhir kepada Sakura, Sasuke ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang sejak dulu ia pendam untuk gadis itu.

Perasaan terdalamnya.

"Sejak lama aku selalu memerhatikanmu," kata Sasuke susah payah karena mulutnya terbungkus oleh kain.

Sakura terdiam kaku.

"Bisa melihatmu dari dekat seperti ini, selalu membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia. Kau boleh menyebutku gila karena aku terlalu lama menyimpan perasaan khusus padamu," sambungnya ketika lilitan kain putih mulai membungkus hidungnya. Sasuke mulai kesulitan bernapas. "Sakura, tidak banyak yang bisa kukatakan. Namun, harus selalu kau tahu, dimana pun kau, apa pun kau, dan siapa pun laki-laki yang memiliki hatimu ... ada aku, Sasuke yang penakut akan selalu menyukaimu. Kau harus selamat Sakura karena aku ... mencintaimu."

Kini seluruh tubuh Sasuke benar-benar terbungkus oleh kain putih tanpa celah. Sakura histeris menangkup kepala mumi Sasuke dengan isakan tangisnya.

"Tidak!"

Dan tubuh Sasuke tertarik kembali ke atas, terbang melewati anak tangga. Ada sosok Izumi berwajah datar di atas sana. Sakura berlari ingin mengejar tubuh melayang Sasuke, tetapi sosok hantu itu mendorong melalui kekuatan mistisnya hingga Sakura terpental dan menghantam sebuah nakas besar.

Beberapa benda di atas nakas itu berjatuhan di atas tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu tidur telungkup dan merasakan kepala berdenyut-denyut. Saat ia berusaha mengusap keningnya, cairan merah menempel basah di atas telapak tangan.

"Darah?"

Kepalanya tergores oleh benturan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan Sakura berusaha kembali duduk. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa benda seperti vas bunga dan guci-gucian kecil yang menimpa tubuh lemahnya. Namun, yang membuatnya kembali terhenyak ketika Sakura menemukan sebuah figura berisi foto usang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

"Dia?" Mata Sakura melebar. Menatapi sosok di dalam foto itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya, senyumnya, serta rambutnya, semuanya benar-benar mirip. "Itachi de York? Pantas saja ... mirip sekali dengan Sasuke."

Untuk beberapa detik menunduk; menatapi sosok Itachi di dalam foto. Sehingga tanpa Sakura sadari, tetesan darah yang berasal dari luka di keningnya jatuh di atas foto Itachi. Detik itu juga, sebuah dimensi menarik Sakura begitu cepat. Seperti sebuah tarikan napas tajam menyentak Sakura hingga kini ia berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan asing lengkap dengan semua interior kastil khas Eropa di tahun 1400 Masehi.

"Ini? Aku di mana?" tanya Sakura terperangah menatapi ruangan di sekitarnya.

"Izumi." Tiba-tiba suara berat mendera pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping dimana terdapat sepasang pria dan wanita duduk di sebuah sofa panjang.

Satu pria yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat ke belakang. Dan satu sosok lagi, Sakura tahu siapa dia.

Wanita itu, Izumi de Lancaster. Tidak semenakutkan saat Sakura melihatnya sebagai sosok hantu. Justru wanita itu sangat menawan dengan setelan gaun elegan khas abad pertengahan, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Sangat mirip seperti tokoh putri seperti dalam dongeng, pikir Sakura.

"Izumi, aku akan pergi untuk berperang," kata Itachi membelai poni sang istri.

"Akankah kau kembali untukku?" sahut Izumi. Sorot kekhawatiran tak bisa bersembunyi di balik senyum terpaksanya.

"Tentu. Perang antar keluarga ini tidak akan berakhir sampai ada salah satu pihak yang mengalah," ungkap Itachi. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Izumi, mesra. "Aku sedikit gugup saat membawamu melarikan diri dari pihak Lancaster. Aku minta maaf karena telah memisahkanmu dari keluargamu."

"Jangan. Bukan kau yang salah," sahut Izumi diakhiri senyuman tulus. "Salahkan ketamakan dari para tetua dua keluarga ini. Lancaster dan York yang menambakan tahta kepemimpinan. Aku menyesal terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan Lancaster jika tahu begini akhirnya. Tapi, kau membuatku kembali kuat. Meskipun hubungan kita tak direstui dan ditentang langsung oleh kedua pemimpin keluarga, tetapi kau tidak pernah menyerah untuk selalu bersamaku, Itachi. Terima kasih, itu sangat berarti untukku di sisa-sisa hidupku ini."

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia mendekat dan mengecup penuh kelembutan bibir ranum sang Lady. Lalu, Itachi mengambil sekuntum mawar putih dari saku mantelnya. Ia berikan bunga itu pada Izumi dengan harapan bahwa Izumi akan selalu menunggunya pulang dengan ketulusan.

"Meski mawar merah dan mawar putih berbeda warna, tapi mereka memiliki arti yang sejalan." Itu mengingatkannya pada kedua lambang kehormatan dua keluarga itu, Lancaster dan York. Itachi melanjutkan, "Yakni, cinta sejati dan ketulusan."

Izumi tersenyum dan menghirup wangi sang mawar.

"Maukah kau menungguku kembali dalam penantian terhadap sebuah ketulusan? Sebagai ... cinta sejati?" tanya Itachi lembut.

Izumi mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali meskipun rambutku mulai memutih. Meskipun, usiaku menua. Aku pasti akan menunggumu."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, air matanya ikut jatuh ketika melihat janji antara Izumi dan Itachi. Waktu bergulir, Sakura bermain-main dalam perjalanan waktu yang aneh. Kini ia dapat melihat bagaimana Izumi melewati hari-harinya tanpa Itachi. Menunggu dalam penantian tiada akhir. Wanita yang selalu berdiri di balkon kamar dengan sekuntum mawar putih di tangan itu, menangis di sisa-sisa akhir hidupnya.

Rambutnya tak lagi sehitam dulu. Kulitnya sudah mengendur dengan tubuh yang membungkuk. Sang kekasih tak kunjung kembali. Izumi selalu dipenuhi rasa khawatir setiap harinya.

Megaziun terletak jauh dari kedua belah pihak antara Lancaster dan York. Sesekali ia ingin kembali pada keluarganya di Lancaster, tetapi jika ia melakukan itu, maka ia akan dibunuh sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Karena lebih memilih menikah dengan pria dari kubu musuh daripada memihak keluarga sendiri. Bahkan Izumi juga berpikir untuk pergi ke York, tetapi ia urungkan. Pergi ke sana sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri sebagai sandera. Itu akan memojokkan pihak keluarganya dan membuat masalah baru.

Sehingga ia putuskan untuk berdiam diri dalam penantian di Megaziun. Meskipun, waktu menggerogoti usianya. Dan usia menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga menua dan meninggal dalam kegelisahan. Tanpa kekasihnya, Itachi de York. Izumi menutup mata di usia sembilan puluh enam tahun.

"Dia menungguku selama itu?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara berat dari arah sebelahnya. Itu Itachi. Berdiri tegap di sampingnya dengan pakaian perang penuh darah. Sakura gemetar.

"Dan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku?" kata Itachi lagi. Kini ia menangis.

"Kau ... kenapa kau tidak pernah datang padahal dia selalu menunggumu?" sahut Sakura. Melihat kisah cinta setragis itu, ia ikut menangis.

"Aku tewas dalam perang. Tepat di dada kiri ini aku mendapat tembakan oleh keluarga Lancaster," kata Itachi menunjuk dada berlubangnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu merinding ketakutan yang berusaha ia tepis jauh-jauh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," sambung Itachi. "Pertemukan aku dengan Izumi. Kumohon."

Sakura terdiam kaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Izumi mengira kekasihmu adalah diriku, jika kau menolak, kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya." Itachi mengungkapkan.

Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap dan menguatkan tekad diri. "Baiklah. Bantu aku dengan caramu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, seperti Izumi kehilanganmu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Tubuhmu," kata Itachi. Kedua tangan pucatnya menangkup wajah Sakura. "Aku akan merasukimu, Gadis Kecil."

 **..o0o..**

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terbungkus dalam kain putih itu. Meskipun sulit, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa menghirup udara untuk bernapas. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar lantunan merdu dari pemutar musik tua yang bermain. Sesekali suara nyanyian seorang wanita membuat Sasuke meremang. Itu pasti Lady Rose.

"Mungkin aku akan mati malam ini," gumam Sasuke di balik lilitan kain. Ia pasrah tentang apa yang akan ia dapatkan malam ini dari sosok hantu menyeramkan itu. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari keputusasaan. Suara lelaki yang begitu berat menyebut nama Izumi.

"Itachi?" sahut sang Lady.

"Aku pulang. Aku pulang untukmu, Darling."

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Ia menggeliat di atas ranjang besar berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kain sialan," umpatnya jengah.

"Kaukah itu? Tapi kenapa kau barada dalam tubuh gadis ini?" Suara Izumi terdengar menuntut.

Gadis? Gadis siapa? Mungkinkah Sakura? Pikir Sasuke. Hingga lanjutan kata oleh pria yang ia tebak adalah Itachi membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku meminjam tubuhnya agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Namun sebelum itu, tolong kau lepaskan pria tidak bersalah itu. Dia bukanlah aku, Izumi. Dia kekasih gadis yang tubuhnya kupakai ini."

Selanjutnya Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja perlahan lilitan kain putih ditubuhnya mulai mengendur dan menarik diri dari Sasuke. Pria itu bisa bergerak bebas sekarang, bungkusan pada tubuhnya terlepas.

Buru-buru Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, telentang. Ia melihat di depannya, Sakura bermata putih kosong menatap dirinya. Dengan sosok sang lady yang begitu cantik berdiri di depan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura lungkai, ada sesosok makhluk keluar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke segera bangkit dan berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Ia memeluknya penuh perlindungan.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sadarlah!" Sasuke menepuk pelan kedua pipi gadis yang terlelap itu. "Sakura!"

Gadis itu tak juga terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Sasuke berpaling, ia melihat dua sosok makhluk yang tidak menyentuh lantai di depannya dengan sorot keherenan.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali, Itachi." Izumi memberikan mawar putih yang kini berubah merah karena darah kepada kekasihnya. Sebuah lambang cinta sejati dan ketulusan. Itu adalah mereka. Tetap bersama meski kematian memisahkan.

Itachi menyambut bunga itu. "Terima kasih kembali karena telah menungguku, Izumi. Aku pulang."

Bersamaan dengan saling menukar senyum, dua sosok itu terangkat naik di udara. Saling bergandengan tangan dan berubah menjadi serpihan serbuk cahaya ke langit-langit gedung tua. Lalu menghilang menyisakan tetesan air mata dan darah di atas lantai, pun wajah Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam sesaat ketika melihat fenomena bersatunya dua jiwa yang telah terpisah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Itu adalah cinta sejati.

Seiring berjalannya waktu yang mereka lewati bersama dalam suka dan duka, cinta sejati tidak dapat diukur hanya dengan ungkapan sayang. Cinta sejati tidak akan disebut cinta sejati kecuali kita sendiri yang menyejatikan cinta itu. Cinta tidak dapat dikatakan sejati hanya dengan terjadinya sebuah pernikahan, tetapi tentang seberapa kuat pertahanan cinta mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan dengan menjaga, saling berkasih sayang, pengertian, sampai akhir hayat mereka.

Sasuke berdiri gagah dengan pengajaran akan makna cinta yang ia dapat dari pasangan Itachi dan Izumi. Menggendong Sakura di depan dadanya dan menatap bagaimana gadis itu terlelap dengan lembut. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke luar gedung tua Megaziun. Melangkah pasti dengan berat tubuh Sakura yang tidak membebaninya.

Lalu Sakura terbangun dari perjalanan waktu yang singkat. Ketika ia membuka mata, Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ketika ia sadar dimana posisinya saat ini, buru-buru Sakura mengalungkan lengan di leher pria itu.

"Sasuke? Kita selamat?"

"Ya, kita selamat. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku," sahut Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu."

Pria itu hanya balas tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pulang, Sasuke."

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku yang memenangkan taruhan ini kalau begitu," sahutnya senang. Karena Sakura yang terlebih dulu mengucapkan kata kuncinya.

"Sejak awal memang kau pemenangnya dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura ingat betapa takutnya jika Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya selamanya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dan sejak saat itu ia sadar bahwa hatinya memilih untuk mencintai pria itu. Pria yang selalu ada untuknya bagaimana pun, di mana pun. Cinta sejati sama halnya seperti sepasang sepatu, meski berbeda antara kanan dan kirinya, mereka akan tetap berjalan satu tujuan. Yaitu, kebahagiaan. Jika hilang salah satu dari mereka, maka tiada artinya jika tinggal sebelah saja, atau sendirian.

Cinta sejati tidak akan memandang kekurangan pasangannya sebagai kelemahan atau keburukan. Melainkan, sebagai sebuah keindahan.

Cinta sejatimu ada di hatimu, ada dalam jiwamu, ada di setiap napasmu dan ada dalam cinta itu sendiri. Lantas kepada siapa kau akan mempersembahkan cinta sejatimu?

"Karena..." Sakura menjawab dengan rona kemalu-maluan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **HAPPY ENDING**

 **(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ**

 **Noviquinn Dolphin1099**

 **28 Desember 2017**

 **"Selamat Menjelang Tahun Baru."**


End file.
